


Oss to mot verden

by KingOfTheWorld



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 16:24:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11627337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfTheWorld/pseuds/KingOfTheWorld
Summary: Isak og Even og en reise i PDAens fantastiske verden.





	Oss to mot verden

**Author's Note:**

> Tenkte å prøve meg på noe nytt. Førsteperson, Isaks pov. Setter alltid pris på konstruktiv kritikk. Enjoy!

Okay, her er greia. Jeg vet det er idiotisk. Alle, og da mener jeg  _alle_ , vet at jeg og Even har en _greie._  Hviskingen og de lange blikkene har stort sett dødd ned, og det har ikke vært noen ubehageligheter. Sånn, nesten ihvertfall. Det er jo alltid en og annen idiot som syns han har rett til å ha en mening: hvisker  _fag_ og  _jævla homo_ når vi går sammen i gangene, blir tydelig ukomfortabel når jeg kommer inn i dusjen etter gymmen. Stort sett har det gått veldig greit, mye bedre enn jeg hadde fryktet. Det kan jo være fordi vi stort sett oppfører oss som venner ute blant folk. Sånn serr. Hvis du så oss på gata ville du (sannsynligvis) aldri kunne gjettet at vi ser hverandre nakne stort sett hver dag, at det er et rødt hjerte festet etter navnet hans i kontaktlista mi, eller at jeg får sommerfugler i magen hver gang han ser på meg. For jeg gjør jo det. Når han ser på meg, med det  _blikket,_ og det lille smilet, kun for meg. Når han kommer mot meg, med siggen bak øret, og alle følger han med blikket, men han har kun øyne for meg, og stopper rett foran meg her jeg sitter og sier ... 

"Halla." 

Hvordan kan jeg ha blitt så heldig? Sånn serr. Hvor mange valper og kattunger har jeg reddet fra brennende hus i et tidligere liv for å fortjene han? 

"Halla." Han slenger seg ned på benken ved siden av meg, begynner å snakke om en oppgave han har fått i norsk, er visst noe dritt om komparative analyser, eksamensforberedelser. Jeg nikker for å vise at jeg følger med, men hjernen min er hundre prosent fokusert på varmen hans mot siden min.

Han sitter nær, men ikke for nær. Han vet hva jeg er komfortabel med, kan lese meg som en åpen bok. Skakker på hodet, smiler mot meg midt i en setning. Faen. Alt jeg vil er å gre hendene gjennom det perfekt styla håret, rufse det opp, legge armene rundt han, kjenne varmen fra huden. Kysse han til vi er svimle begge to. Vise hele skolen, hele jævla verden, at han er min. At jeg er hans, ikke minst. Jeg har nesten jobbet opp motet til å legge armen rundt han. Han ville ikke hatt noe imot det, ville sikkert bare blitt glad, sett på meg med de blå øya fylt av overraskelse. Akkurat i det jeg løfter armen for å legge den over skulderen hans, kanskje til og med dra fingrene over den bløte huden i nakken, dumper Magnus ned på benken ovenfor. Skuffet legger jeg armen ned i fanget igjen. Great timing, Mags. 

* * *

Den friske vinterlufta brenner i kinnene. Jeg har stått her i sikkert tjue min, aner egentlig ikke, mobilen tok kvelden. Shit, tenk om han ikke kunne allikevel, og så blir jeg bare stående her som en annen tulling og fryse ballene av meg. Helvete. Akkurat i det jeg kjenner stresset virkelig begynner å koke, ser jeg han. Han kommer oppover gata, beveger seg lett gjennom folkemengden. Han er så høy, han rager over alle. Han skanner havet av mennesker, kikker ned på mobilen sin. Jeg hever armen for å vinke, føler meg som en totalt idiot, men det er verdt når jeg ser ansiktet hans lyse opp når han ser meg. 

Vi går sakte hjemover mot kollektivet. Jeg har ikke sett han på et par dager, han har vært opptatt med skoleting, og jeg har savnet han. Skikkelig. Han ringte meg i går, spurte om vi kunne møtes, ta med en pizza på veien hjem. Det er fredag, og vanligvis ville vi vært ute, kanskje sammen, kanskje hver for oss. Men han hadde spurt om vi kunne ta en fredag bare oss to, hjemme. 

"Jeg har savna deg så fælt. Baby, please?" Jeg hadde rødma helt opp ørene, som en annen klein førsteklassing. Nikka hektisk, helt til jeg kom på at han jo ikke kunne se meg. 

Så nå er vi her. Går hjemover i snø og slaps, han har en plastpose med to rykende pizzaer i den ene hånda, men den nærmest meg er ledig. Det er ikke mange folk ute, ikke her ihvertfall. Fuck it. Jeg strekker meg frem, tar hånden hans, fletter fingrene våre sammen. Han stopper opp, overrasket. Kjenner at han klemmer hånden min, fortsetter å gå. 

* * *

"Fy faen, du er så jævlig pen, Isak." 

Pusten hans er het mot huden min. Lukten av øl blander seg med den spesielle lukta som bare er hans. Han burde vel egentlig ikke drikke, men jeg har sagt til meg selv at jeg  _ikke_ skal bli en sånn kjæreste som maser og kontrollerer. Ikke sånn som Sonja ble. Jeg rister på hodet, tilbake til virkeligheten;  
  
Vi sitter i et mørkt hjørne av en slitt skinnsofa, tett sammen. Det er hjemmefest hos en eller annen, en tredjeklassing han kjenner. Nesten alle her er eldre enn meg. De drikker ut av glass, musikken fra høyttalerne er grungy, tung på bassen. Jeg kjenner ingen her. Det er en utrolig befriende tanke egentlig. Jeg har lagt begge beina over fanget hans, han har en arm rundt livet mitt. Den andre stryker meg på låret. Store hender, varmen siver gjennom stoffet. Blikket hans er mørkt når det møter mitt, dypblått og heftig. Jeg bøyer meg fram, kysser han. Legger armene rundt nakken hans, åpner munnen. Slipper han inn, svelger de små lydene han lager, happy koselyder. Kjenner armene hans stramme seg rundt meg. Jeg blir litt lost i det, lar tankene vandre til alt vi skal gjøre når vi kommer hjem. Var det så jævlig varmt her i stad? 

"Ey, hva faen?" 

Det står en fyr foran oss. Han svaier litt, tydelig drita. Vi har sluttet å kysse, men Even holder meg fortsatt. Ikke så fast at jeg ikke kunne vridd meg unna, mer som for å passe på meg. 

"Kan jeg hjelpe deg med noe, eller?" Han er fast i stemmen. 

"Eh, ja, dere kan ta homseklininga deres et annet sted." Fyren snøvler litt, ler som om han akkurat har fortalt en dritbra vits. Jeg kjenner Even stivne ved siden av meg. Rundt oss fortsetter festen som før. 

"Hvorfor skal vi stikke? Er ikke vi som lager kvalm her nå." 

Jeg kjenner adrenalinet stige. Skal vi bli de neste nå? De neste som kommer på nyhetene, ofre for enda et homofobisk angrep. Faen, det er jo dette jeg er redd for, hver gang vi viser verden at vi er sammen. 

"Even, please, kan vi ikke bare stikke?" Stemmen min er tynn, bønnfallende. Jeg legger hånda på kinnet hans, snur ansiktet mot meg. Utrykket hans mykner når han ser hvor redd og ukomfortabel jeg er. 

"Okay." 

Han sier ikke et ord før vi sitter på trikken. Ansiktet hans er lukket, men han er trist i øynene. Jeg svelger frykten, adrenalinet som fortsatt gnager, og strekker meg etter hånden hans. Han fletter fingrene våre sammen, lener hodet på skulderen min. 

"Unnskyld." 

"Unnskyld? For hva da?" 

Han trekker seg litt unna, ser plutselig barnslig og usikker ut. Det skremmer meg litt, jeg er så vant til at han er den sterke og tøffe og selvsikre av oss. Han stryker tommelen over håndbaken min. 

"For at jeg alltid pusher deg. Jeg veit at du ikke er komfortabel, og det er shitty gjort av meg og ..." 

Jeg stopper han med et kyss. Det er kort og søtt, men det gjør jobben. 

"Det er ikke shitty. Jeg vil jo egentlig vise hele jævla verden at du er min, men det er lissom skummelt noen ganger. Hva hvis noen sier noe, sånn som han fyren? Tenk om noen skader deg, Even? Verden er ikke noe snill mot sånne som oss". Jeg kjenner hvordan stemmen skjelver litt. Sånne som oss. Homoer og psykisk syke. Folk det er lett å hate på. 

Han smiler, lener seg nærmere. Dunker panna forsiktig mot min. 

"Jeg er din, og det veit du. Drit i resten av verden. Det er oss to, Isak, alt som betyr noe for meg." Jeg blir varm inni meg, sommefuglene er ute på tur igjen. Tenk så heldig jeg er, som har klart å få en sånn gutt til å elske meg. Jeg kysser han, hardt. 

"Oss to mot verden." 


End file.
